


Seven Deadly Sins or What Hastur Likes

by Zab43



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fire, Heavy Drinking, Maggots, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43
Summary: Hastur is my favourite demon and he always has such a hard time of it I decided he deserved a nice night out.Well, it is a nice night out for him, but he isn't a flash-bastard so don't expect dinner at the Ritz.Oh yeah, I reckon Hastur's brain is controlled by lots of maggots, which explains why his thinking is sometimes a little slow.
Relationships: Hastur/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Seven Deadly Sins or What Hastur Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea stuck in my head for months and hoped writing it out and posting might get it out of my head. Not tried this sort of thing before so hope it's ok

Hastur liked drinking. He especially liked drinking lots of expensive booze at someone else's free-bar. He could feel the father of the bride, who was paying for the bar, fretting as Hastur finished off another bottle of champagne and chased it up with a big glass of brandy, unsteadily sloshing half the liquid onto the table. Soon the free bar would be closed, the father could afford to keep it open, and it was his only daughter's wedding, but something prompted him to think "dammit, it's my money".

Somewhere in Hastur's brain a group of 7 little maggots twisted themselves into a small cluster. Through the alcoholic fuzz they hummed to themselves excitedly - "greed" - one down six to go.

Hastur liked food. He especially liked lukewarm, deep-fried greasy things and sweet sticky things with sickly artificial cream. This was the staple fare of the buffet at the wedding reception in this run-down hotel and Hastur was enjoying the oil-drenched canapès. He put a full tray down on a nearby table and watched the guests stuffing handfuls of what might have been prawn balls into their mouths, followed by a plate of soggy, over-sweet profiteroles. They weren't hungry but kept shovelling the rancid remains of the free buffet down in any case.

The maggots in his head squirmed as they happily ticked off "gluttony" from their list - two down.

Hastur liked annoying people. He especially liked annoying the man at the next table who was too drunk to realise it was Hastur who had shoved him into spilling his drink and instead blamed an entirely innocent bloke behind him. The now drink-less man started shoving the other bloke demanding he buy him another drink.

The clustered maggots listened to the angry voices and rejoiced when the inevitable punches were thrown - "wrath", three down.

Hastur liked dancing. He especially liked dancing with someone whose fiancè was so jealous he could feel it from across the room. Hastur made sure his dancing included a few more more drunken stumbles which lent themselves to some unseemly groping as he tried to right himself. The fiancè glared at him wondering why his fianceè never let him grope her like that.

The little knot of maggots writhed together sighing "envy" in a satisfied way. Four!

Hastur liked his dance partner. He especially liked the curvy soft bit he was currently grabbing onto to hold himself up and the drunken hazy look in her light blue eyes. He appreciated the way her large tits almost popped out the top of her low cut and slightly grubby dress. He particularly approved of the way she was groping his skinny arse, pulling him against those soft curves, and the way she was unsteadily, but quite determinedly, steering him towards the fire escape and out into the alley way.

The list maggots curled into a contented little ball as they ticked off "lust" - five done, only two to go.

A persistent red-yellow maggot pushed the list maggots to one side prompting Hastur to kick the fire-doors shut, use a small demonic miracle to make the doors stick fast and ensure the fighters on the dance floor knocked over some decorative candles onto a brandy soaked table cloth.

Hastur liked fire. He especially liked fire in a building full of drunk people when the fire-doors were unaccountably jammed shut.

The flame coloured maggot quivered in anticipation of the coming blaze. The list maggots glared pointedly in it's direction - "we're here to work" they seemed to say.

Hastur liked it when the curvy woman pushed him against the wall, her partly open, sweet-tasting mouth pressing against his. He especially liked it when, between their sloppy wet kisses, she started untucking his shirt and fiddling with his buttons. He leaned back against the wall as she dropped to her knees and reached for his now rapidly hardening cock with her warm sticky hands.

The list maggots were not happy - they'd already ticked "lust" off the list so this was just wasting time. As the curvy woman took him into her mouth Hastur ignored the list maggots' disapproval and concentrated on the sensation instead.

Hastur liked whatever the curvy woman was doing with her tongue. He especially liked it when he grabbed her head and pushed her down onto his cock. Her warm mouth enveloped him and she started making greedy sounding noises. He kept his hand resting lightly on the top of her head as it bobbed up and down causing ripples of pleasure to travel through his body. Her pale blue eyes lifted upwards and momentarily met his dark ones before closing in concentration.

A long thin maggot reared itself up over the list maggots trying to get Hastur's attention - "pretty" it suggested. The irritated list maggots pushed it away.

Hastur told the curvy woman just how much he liked what she was doing. He told her he especially liked how good she was at it and how good it was making him feel. He used a series of expletives followed by incoherent groans to really get his point across.

The ball of annoyed list maggots cheered up when they felt how gratified the curvy woman was with Hastur's vocal appreciation of her skill. They squirmed together for a few seconds before deciding - "pride" - not a brilliant one, but it would count. Six down, only one to go.

The rest of his thought maggots concentrated on keeping him upright, they were enjoying themselves.

Hastur liked the up-down rhythm the curvy woman kept as she sucked and licked his cock. He especially liked the way her lips tightened slightly around the tip and her tongue lapped the underside just before she took the full length back inside her soft wet mouth. His groans got even louder as the head of his cock swelled and he thrust himself into her mouth cumming as he hit the back of her throat.

Hastur liked the surprised squeal the curvy woman made as he came in her mouth. He especially liked it when she gagged and spluttered, cum and spittle dribbling out of her mouth. She swayed slightly as she looked up at him with increasingly unfocused eyes.

A lone maggot tried and failed to think of some words to describe what Hastur was thinking while the list maggots waited impatiently.

Hastur liked it when the curvy woman slid down onto the ground in a drunken stupor. He especially liked it when he realised she was no longer awake so he wouldn't be expected to reciprocate. Hastur gave an appreciative growl. He looked down at her; her head rested against the nearest bin, cum and saliva smeared down her chin, her nipples half escaping from the low cut dress and mud on her knees.

A new maggot twitched in Hastur's head offering him the word "cute". He gave a crooked smile and reached down to gently stroke her hair away from her face as she started snoring.

"Sloth!" cried the impatient list maggots in his head. All seven deadly sins collected, the wiggling, twisting mass started to disperse. A smug looking plump maggot congratulated Hastur on another successful night's work and began to clear the alcohol from his system.

As a now sober Hastur walked away from the hotel the pink, early dawn light cast an elongated shadow behind him. He thought about the day ahead. Lots to do, the paperwork from tonight would take at least a couple of hours. "No rest for the wicked" he thought.

A few seconds later the thought came to the attention of a lazy little mottled maggot that suggested it was funny. The echoes of Hastur's high, cackling laugh were not quite drowned out by the wails of a fire engine siren.


End file.
